offandonagainfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy
Roy Roy, worker in the IT department of Reynholm Industries, is a lazy, laid back Irishman whose work day consists of playing video games, indulging himself on sugar and reading comics. He will avoid putting any effort into his job at all costs, once even resulting in him building a machine that would answer his phone for him. Biography Early life Roy was born in Ireland, but moved to the United Kingdom later on in his life. He briefly worked as a waiter, carrying the food in his trousers before serving it to his customers. Work for Denholm Reynholm Roy was hired to work in Reynholm Industries by Denholm Reynholm and was put in the IT department with Maurice Moss, who would later become his best friend. At one stage, a fire broke out in the office, causing a near fatality. Roy and Moss, however, were uninjured. At one stage, Roy and Moss visited Amsterdam, where they hired prostitutes. Not knowing what to do, they brought them to a carnival, where they played various fairground games. Some time afterwards, Jen Barber joined the department as Relationships Manager. At first, Roy and Jen did not get on with each other, probably because Roy didn't think that Jen had a sufficient knowledge of computers. However, Roy and Jen soon put their differences aside and grew to like one another. Work for Douglas Reynholm In 2007, Denholm commited suicide after irregularities were found in his pension fund, leaving his unexperienced, sexually-frustrated son, Douglas, as his successor. At first, Moss and Roy didn't respect their new boss, giving him a phone which violently vibrates whenever rung, but both learn to treat him with respect eventually. In 2008, Roy was tricked into taking part in a robbery with a group of football fans he just befriended. Roy managed to get away without being detected by the police, unlike the football fans themselves. Characteristics Personality Roy is extremely lazy, and will avoid any physical effort at all costs. His worklife consists of indulging himself on junk food and sugar while playing video games or surfing the web. He has a great love of comic books, reading them for hours on end while at work. He puts minimal effort into his job, despite the fact that he is more than capable of doing it well. He is very unhygenic, and litters his desk and the floor with empty crisp packets and old comic books. He has been described as a 'social piranha' by Jen, and his only true friend is Moss. He can be incredebly pessimistic at times, and only smiles at the expense of others. He can be extremely selfish at times, once stuffing a computer monitor up his shirt to smuggle it out of his office. He had been known to steal food from vending machines, however, he showed his righteous side when he called the police when he witnessed a robbery, until he realised that he was actually part of it. He went through a phase in which he was affected be Jen's menstual cycle and became overly feminine, crying when complimented and saying he thinks he is ugly. However, after having a 'big girls night out', he swiftly recovered. Roy is of average intelligence, but can be extremely dimwitted at times. On one occasion, he convinced Jen that her builder featured on the TV show Builders from Hell, and said he was 99% sure of it. Later, this was reduced to 50%, when Roy remembered that the builder on the show was actually black. Sexuality "I'm comfortable with my sexuality. I just don't want to be slapped in the face with their sexuality" - Roy after learning he has to see a gay musical Roy is hetrasexual, but is often unsuccessful with the opposite sex. He usually makes things up to make himself look more impressive. He has gone on many unsuccessful dates, including one where he accidently smeared chocolate on his head, making his date mistake it for feces, one on which he tried to prove that 'all women love bastards', and one which he dined with 'The Joker'. He has occasionally slept with women who he wouldn't have gone out with if he was sober, including Dr. Mendall, the building's psychiatrist who strongly resembles Roy's mother, and a woman who demands money from tramps. He briefly had a relationship with Kimberly, a girl from the seventh floor who Roy originally thought was beautiful, however, after he had to make a nude calendar of 'geeky' men, he is unable to continue seeing her. Skills and abilities *'Machinery Construction': Roy is quite skilled with machinery, creating a machine which could answer the phone for him, and a machine with which he could steal food from a vending machine with. He was also capable of constructing several security cameras for Jen's house, which she could use to spy on her builder with from the comfort of the office. *'Computer Expertise': Roy is capable of setting up computers and performing basic tasks, however, his knowledge of computers is hugely overshadowed by that of Moss. *'Video Games': Due to his obsession with computers, Roy is quite skilled at video games, particularly 'Guitar Hero', and is capable of playing a song without missing a single note. Relationships Maurice Moss "You're my wife, Roy, you're my wife. We should be married to ladies, but we're not. We're married to each other!" - Moss on his and Roy's relationship Moss is Roy's best friend, and they often meet up together and socialise. They both have a close relationship and Moss is one of the few people Roy can confine in. Despite this, Roy has been known to exploit Moss, and sometimes insults him, and the pair occasionally get into physical fights. Moss is under the impression that they spend so much time together that he and Roy are like a married couple, however, Roy disagrees. Roy is always willing to help Moss, and once prepared him for facing a gang of bullies. Both have a love of technology and machinery and often play video games and watch movies together. Jen Barber "The men from the IT department are my friends, not idiots" - Jen defending Moss and Roy At first, Roy was rightly convinced that Jen had lied on her CV and said that she had a respectable knowledge of computers. He was constantly looking for things which could lead to her sacking, however, he was forced to give up. However, Jen and Roy's relationship improved over time and both were seen dancing together at the 'Thank-You Party' for Project Icarus. At times, Jen has been known to insult and mock Roy, particularly about an incident in which he looked like he had feces on his head. Despite this, Jen only saw Roy as a work colleague, and never as a friend, until she went to an interview for another job. There she realised that Roy and Moss need her, and that she couldn't possibly leave them. This indicates a genuine liking for both Roy and Moss, who she had originally seen as just work associates. Jen later admitted that Moss and Roy are her friends, and on one occasion stood up for them when Douglas began insulting them. Douglas Reynholm "Not these idiots" - Douglas on Moss and Roy Douglas is the manager of Reynholm Industries and hence is Ro's boss. At first, Roy had little respect for Douglas, giving him a phone which vibrates violently when rung. However, Roy soon grows to like Douglas, probably because Douglas is wealthy and Roy can take advantage of this. Douglas has admitted that he doesn't like the "boss, employee" relationship with the pair and once offered Roy to come to his house and watch a film together. Douglas occasionally calls Roy up to his office, usually with an incredibily easy task for him to do e.g. opening a laptop. Richmond Avenal Jen: "What have you got against him?" 'Roy: '"Just don't like him" - Roy and Jen discussing Richmond Roy originally disliked Richmond, as he felt that he was 'bringing the mood down'. He treated him like vermin, threatening him with a sweeping brush and banishing him to look after some abandoned monitors without any briefing to what he was meant to do. However, when Jen came to the office, she campaigned for Richmond to return to his original job. After Richmond came out of isolation, Roy's relationship with him improved slightly, offering him to come with them to the theatre. Richmond got scury in 2008 and so was absent from the office, however, Roy didn't miss him very much. Physical description Roy is nearly always seen in casual dress, usually a t-shirt depicting a video game or something computer related, and plain jeans or trousers. He has unruly, messy dark brown hair and can be seen with rough stubble growing around his face. He has blue eyes and sometimes carries around a small, leather bag. Behind the scenes *Roy is played by comedian and actor, Chris O'Dowd. *Graham Linehan, writer of 'The IT Crowd', has revealed that Roy is the only character who he has ever based on himself. Linehan has said that he and Roy share a love of comic books, board games and computers and a hatred of football. Name etmology *Roy is of Gailic and Irish origin, meaning 'red'. *Roy's surname is never mentioned, however, Chris O'Dowd and Graham Linehan discussed possibilities such as 'McGonagall' and 'Sheperd', however, these were never put into use. Graham Linehan liked the idea of Roy owning his own website and created a web page on which Roy was featured. Roy was seen viewing the website in the episode 'The Speech', and on closer expection, the website reads, "Please Think I'm Interesting" with Roy Tenneman. Linehan, however, commented that this was not canonical. External links *Roy on Wikipedia *Roy's Chracter Profile on Channel 4 Category:Roy's family Category:Males Category:IT workers